


Golden Deer Mafia

by kurikku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: What's a better way to bond than to play games together?The Golden Deer plays a round of Mafia.





	Golden Deer Mafia

**Day 1**

Only the sound of the whirling ceiling fan along with the occasional audible gulps can be heard. The door has been shut, free from prying other schoolmates' eyes. Sitting in a circle, everyone's eyes are drawn towards the biggest man in the class.

Raphael's smile never left. Luckily, he had been chosen as the mayor. Free from the nerve-wracking game, he has a fun time seeing it unfold. He closes his eyes from their anticipating gazes. The lights are still on but it is time to shed some light into their current situation. He announces with gusto, "The Mafia has outnumbered Claude, stealing all his valuables and even his life. The doctor did not manage to save him and now it's time to avenge his death!"

The house leader puts his hands behind his head, not bothering to hide his disappointment. He mouths, 'I can't believe I have been killed on the first night."

However, the sighs of relief from the other participants fill the Golden Deer classroom tips his mouth upwards. He could feel the tension in the air. Everyone is engrossed in the game! His plan to strengthen the bond with his classmates is working, even if it seems to be building mistrust at the moment.

"I'm... I'm sorry Claude. It's my fault."

"Hmmm?"

Claude tilts his head to his left, staring at a lock of her blue hair falling off her braid. Her eyes are locked onto her folded hands. She mumbles, "I'm... I'm the mafia. You guys should vote for me. I... I only bring misfortune around me."

Confusion colours her classmates' faces. Even the professor is processing what she just said.

Sitting across her, Hilda shakes her head. Her pink twin tails swaying left and right, almost hitting Ignatz who scoots over on the edge of his seat avoiding them. She tells her, "That's not how you play the game silly, you just wanted to go back to your room, don't you?"

The game cannot end so soon! This is much better than those group activities errands the professor sends them for. No physical labour, no sweating and she gets to sit down under the cooling fan! She has lots of praises for Claude and the professor for this later.

Marianne grows quiet. Her breaths are louder than her mumbling.

When was the last time she had ever been invited to a game? Marianne can only recall the children shooing her away as she retreated to the stables where her real friends were. How can she bring fun in when she doesn't know how to?

Unfolding her arms, Leonie gestures the whole of Marianne. "How would you know? Maybe she's telling the truth. Come on let's vote her and get it over with."

The mercenary-to-be had played the game before, albeit under another term 'werewolf', with her village during the occasional campfires. Due to her competitiveness, she often let her emotions got in her way of thinking rationally. She began to wonder if the game is purely based on luck. Thinking about it, she never had a chance to play it with Captain Jeralt. How would she fare against him? Did professor ever play against him? Well, if Leonie beats her in this game, she bets she could beat Captain Jeralt too.

Ignatz adjusts his spectacles and clears his throat. "Erm, I actually do agree with Hilda. I think it's suspicious of Marianne to admit herself as one of the mafia. Besides, don't worry about us Marianne, we are here to enjoy ourselves. I think you're being too hard on yourself."

His small and shy smile presses into a thin line. It is not the first time he plays the game, but mind games make him uneasy. Glancing at Raphael, he envies his best friend's carefree position. He prefers to be an observer than to partake in them.

Marianne doesn't fidget from her spot, seemingly accepting her fate of being lynched.

On her left, the youngest student mulls over. "Well, I don't think Marianne is a mafia member, but I do think that the doctor should protect her next."

Normally, Lysithea would object at the mention of games. She hates being treated as a child. However, her eyes grew wider as the professor explained the rules and objectives of the game earlier. She ends up being the first one to push the tables and chairs into formation.

Byleth nods at Lysithea and speaks up, her mouth barely moving. "Then, let me protect you, Marianne. I am the doctor."

Her simple and earnest response elicits shock from the class. The first role is revealed!

Hilda jumps on her feet. Her eyes and mouth are wide open, "Wait wait wait, hold up. I'm the doctor here!"

Another round of gasps fills the classroom. The mayor's eyes are darting, trying to keep up with the discussion.

Lorenz strokes his chin, his voice composed. "Two doctors?"

The last person finally speaks after much caution. At first, he was disappointed that the professor ate up one of Claude's weird schemes. A game in class? What is this? _Kindergarten_? Begrudgingly, he finds himself drawn into the game like the rest of them. He avoids facing the house leader's direction to make an involuntary scowl.

Lysithea leans forward, grabbing their attention. "No! There should be only one. Someone's bluffing!"

The professor standbys her decision. "It is my duty to protect my students. I failed to protect one already, I won't let you take another."

Blinking nonstop, Hilda retorts, "That sounds great and all professor, but someone has to die this round and even you can't stop that."

Claude is grinning ear to ear at the heated debate. He covers his mouth with his hands. His mouth itches with agony and not just agony but the two extreme sides of agony. Both pain and joy. He wants to join in so badly! A grown escapes his lips which Marianne throws in another apology, riling up Leonie's patience. Before Leonie explodes, Ignatz nudges the mayor to step in.

Raphael scratches his head and remembers his role. "Oh right. Guys, stop all this fighting. Since we have two people claiming as doctors, er, does everyone agree to choose them for prosecution?"

Ignatz stutters a yes which Lysithea follows up on. "Hmm, then doctors, tell us who you have voted to protect last night."

Byleth nods and faces the mayor indifferently as if discussing the weather, "I have voted for Leonie."

Leonie is taken aback. "...Me? You protected me?"

The professor nods again and Leonie studies her poker face, unable to read her at all.

Lorenz shifts the attention to the other doctor. "Hm, who did you vote for, Hilda?"

Hilda fiddles with her fingers, stalling her answer. Her 'erms' and 'ahs' ticking some of them off.

Lysithea glares, growing impatient at her suspicious behaviour. She prompts. "Well?"

Hilda stops averting her eyes and calms herself. "Well, don't judge me okay?"

Leonie slumps her shoulders, already bracing herself for a face-palm. "... We are listening."

Lorenz quickly adds on, "And we reserve the right to judge."

Hilda lifts her hands up in the air. She answers with an awkward smile, "Ugh okay, so I might um, voted for myself. Haha?"

* * *

**Day 1 Votes:**

Hilda - 5

Byleth - 1 

Marianne - 1 

**Day 2**

Hilda pouts her lips. Being dead means she cannot join in the fun discussion. Gah!

Raphael sums up the previous night with his unwavering gusto, "The mafia strikes again, bringing our fellow Lysithea down."

However, he seems to forget what else happened that night.

"No problem, Mayor. Let this deer ghost help."

Claude rises up from the dead, continuing his breezy narration at his puzzled classmates in a circle. "What perspired that night you say? Even I cannot believe my eyes."

"Hey no fair, I want to talk too!"

Hilda pitches in. However, Claude simply pats her shoulder and reminds her. "Shhh, the dead don't speak. See even Lysithea who fears ghosts know how to act like one."

The girl in question is hiding her face in shame. The disappointment of being killed so early... Well, she doubts she can ever prepare for that.

"Well, I remained silent the whole of the first round and our pal here needs help. Let the ol' reliable house leader here help the mayor out, you agree, right Teach?"

Claude gives his signature wink and Byleth nods. Without further delay, he informs them, "Well then, it seems like the doctor fails to stop the mafia again. Who shall be the suspicious duo to vote for next?"

Marianne cannot believe she is still in the game. She whispers to herself, "I...I'm still alive."

Byleth picks up on that and reassures her. "I promised I will protect you."

Leonie remains silent. Maybe Byleth is really the doctor and she did protect her on the first night. The thought of it makes her unsure what to think of Byleth. Gratefulness? Annoyance? Like why would she need protection on the first night?

Pushing the discussion forward, Lorenz proposes, "Then, professor, you should protect me next. I am a noble after all."

Ignatz corrects him. "Er, do you mean commoner?"

Lorenz snaps back. "I know what I'm talking about."

The word 'Commoner' snaps Leonie out of her thoughts. She asks, "Hey Raphael, what are the roles we have again?"

Raphael answers, "Well, first there are 4 commoners, uh Lorenz, not nobles by the way. Then there's 2 mafia members, 2 doctors and 1 sheriff."

Hilda combs her hair with her hands and hisses. "1 doctor."

The mayor laughs and corrects himself. "Oops yeah that."

Leonie looks around. "Huh, then who is our sheriff?"

Nobody speaks up to claim the role.

Lorenz breaks the silence. "Perhaps... we had lost our sheriff?"

Raphael swats his hands around Hilda's mouth and ushers Claude to stop his funny faces and sit down. "Hey don't look at the dead! And don't say anything."

Meanwhile, Lysithea is still facing down on the table, truly embracing her new role.

Leonie clears her throat. S"What should we do now?"

Fidgeting on his seat, Ignatz finally finds an opportunity to speak up. "Ah, we need to pick a potential mafia member... Maybe someone who seems the most dangerous? Ha..."

Lorenz turns to the professor, staring into her unreadable expression. He suggests, "Hmm, then I believe we should vote for our professor."

For some reason, Leonie feels uncomfortable at the thought of voting her. "Why?"

The noble elaborates as he keeps his eyes on the professor, "She is the most dangerous. Look at her poker face, we can't tell anything. And perhaps Hilda was really our doctor."

Leonie reluctantly agrees. "... Well, it is rather Hilda-like for her to protect herself."

Hilda points at her accusation, her other hand on her chest as if mending her broken ego. "Hey what was that?!"

Claude pushes her back down to her seat. "Hilda! I understand the urge but do we need an exorcist for you? Sheesh."

Hilda matches his grin. "That's rich coming from you."

Ignatz is overwhelmed but he manages to ask. "Professor? Er, what do you have to say about this?"

Byleth takes a silent breath and calls out her student, "Marianne."

Suddenly, everyone keeps quiet and focuses on both of them.

"Eh? Professor..."

"Marianne, can you promise us, or at least to me that you would not sacrifice yourself like that again?"

"I..."

"As Ignatz has mentioned earlier, we are here to have a fun game session. If you can at least try to do so, that... would make me happy."

The mayor agrees, "Hey, that would make me happy too!"

Hilda cannot help herself and joins in, "I think I can speak for all of us- we would be happy to play with you Marianne!"

Claude takes the chance to hype the class. "Since all the ghosts are speaking, I'm echoing their sentiments!"

Lysithea raises her head and voice. "Stop calling us ghosts! But... yeah whatever they said."

Marianne is still looking down. "Um... sorry..."

"'Thank you' is more like it Marianne."

"I..."

Ignatz redirects her thoughts, "Well Marianne, who do you think is the most suspicious right now?"

"I... Um."

"They won't get mad at you."

"...I," Marianne nervously looks towards the professor's direction. "what if I vote for you, professor? You might regret... ah-"

"That is fine, I trust your decisions." Byleth's voice is still composed as ever, "Don't think too hard on it. Trust your instincts, okay?"

Marianne nods and looks the professor in the eyes for the first time. "Okay..."

* * *

**Day 2 Votes:**

Byleth: 3 

Leonie : 1

**Day 3:**

"We're down to the final day! Who else is down? Well, looks like Teach and Leonie are too." Raphael cannot contain his laughter. "This is really exciting!"

Leonie takes the chance to explain her vote, "Ugh, look. If you really saved me on the first night then I didn't want to vote for you."

Byleth simply nods.

Raphael continues the game, "There is still a mafia among the three of you! Good luck Ignatz!"

Sheepishly, Ignatz thanks him. "Ah, thank you Raphael but the mayor isn't supposed to show bias here..."

Wasting no time, Lorenz accuses. "Let us not drag the night any longer, I simply find you suspicious, Ignatz."

"Eh? What brought that on?"

"As I declared earlier, I am a noble, not a mafia. So that leads to you or Marianne. With our professor's last wish, the only person I can vote for is you!"

"Uh...Then by that logic, I'm voting against you too?"

Marianne keeps her eyes down on her hands. As silence falls on the class, she musters the courage to voice out her thoughts. "I... I don't know who to vote."

Lorenz reaffirms her. "You can trust me, Marianne."

Ignatz is unfortunately not quick on the uptake. "Er... I don't know what to say but I have always been a commoner, Marianne you got to believe me! You can't vote yourself or else the mafia will win by killing one of us at night!"

Marianne clasps her hands together tighter. "I... I did promise not to vote for myself. So I... Ignatz please forgive me!"

* * *

**Day 3 Vote:**

Lorenz: 1 (Ignatz)

Ignatz: 2 ( Lorenz, Marianne )

**Conclusion:**

Raphael lets out a hearty laugh and slams the table in excitement. "Yaaaaa that was a close one! My heart could jump out at any time!"

The game has ended with the Mafia crowned as winners.

Claude chuckles. "Oh Teach, how amicable of you to throw yourself like that. Even though I almost caught you, eh?"

Byleth stares blankly despite winning the game.

Leonie sighs and bites her lips. "Agh, so you were the doctor."

She had been fooled by the professor! How vexing. Despite that, somehow she doesn't think the professor was lying about protecting them though.

Hilda shrugs. "If I don't protect myself, who do I protect you guys?"

Claude clenches his chest dramatically. "But I'm wounded. You guys leave me out of the fun! I bet being a sheriff would be fun too. Looks like we have wolves among our herd of deers."

Lorenz corrects his grammar in reflex. "The plural form of deer is deer. Also, Professor and I had come to an agreement to get rid of the cunning ones first which alas, is you."

Byleth nods and looks away.

Lorenz's grin spread across his face in victory. He says, "Anyway, I believe I did say I am a noble, not a commoner."

Laughter erupts in the classroom, even Marianne chuckles slightly.

Ignatz remarks, "Well that was a good game. And oh I'm not mad at you Marianne, so don't worry."

Marianne is perpetually looking down but she finds herself glancing up sometimes. "S-sorry. I-I will do better next time."

Lysithea stands up, not willing to accept her defeat. "Agh, I demand a rematch. I barely did anything!"

Claude puts his hands behind his back and asks, "Well, what do you say, Teach?"

Byleth shakes her head.

"We got to get back to lessons... But, I suppose we can play again next month."

**Author's Note:**

> GOLDEN DEER FOR LIFE!!!


End file.
